


Tiger and lamb- Train.

by sl0ff



Series: Tiger and lamb [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fondle, Frottage, Implied Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Teenlock, Young Jim, teen, teen!lock, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl0ff/pseuds/sl0ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran works for seventeen year old James Moriarty, the most intelligent, and insane,  human being he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. While out on business James ends up getting fondled on the underground, leading to Sebastian having to ensure his young employer is kept out of harm’s way, and to fix the damage done.<br/>First story in an AU with younger!Jim a Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger and lamb- Train.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in an AU I’m working on where Jim is a teenager who’s hired Sebastian to work for him at the start of his ‘consultant criminal’ business. Trying to make a name in the city is hard work for one so young, but Jim seems to be doing a fine job so far.  
> UPDATE:  
> Edited on the 5th November, added in about 400+ words to the end to make it have a less abrupt ending.

Sebastian had never liked public transportation but Jim seemed to be insistent on taking the tube. Something about ‘seeing London from the centre, getting up close and personal with the scum of the earth’. He was surprised the seventeen year old had been able to develop a hatred for humanity so early on, though when he gave it some thought he guessed it was amazing it had taken this long after all.  
Jim was...well. He was insane. 

A genius, one of the smartest people Sebastian had ever known, no doubt the smartest of his age group that was for sure. But every so often he would see that flicker of insanity flash beneath the young man’s facade. A crack in his persona when he would let his true self slip through, just for a moment, and honestly Sebastian was scared of what he saw bubbling away below the surface.  
When Jim had first come to him he had been tempted to kill the boy. Fifteen years old in the middle of puberty, body out of proportion with eyes that seemed to big to fit his face (a trait he had yet to grow out of, though at least Sebastian had grown used to the rather uneasy appearance) and a smile that just seemed to scream ‘hit me’. It was only when Jim began listing down every aspect of Sebastian’s life story, things the boy couldn’t have found out online or from some back wash tabloid newspaper from a few years back when he’d been kicked out the army, that he decided to give Jim the time of day.  
Some people might look down upon him, a twenty five year old man working for a kid. But those people had never met Jim, and if they did he had no doubt in his mind that they would end up dead or wishing for death.

The two of them were currently on their way to scout out a new location for a killing. The consulting criminal business was going well and Jim, or Moriarty as he was known to his clients, was helping an upper class business woman take out some rivalling opponent in cold blood before the man could become a real issue to her company. 

The two of them were being paid handsomely for the job though Sebastian had a feeling Jim would have done it all for free, the boy just needing something to keep his mind ticking over from one day to the next.  
He was snapped back from his thoughts when the train came to a stop. He watched in disinterest as some passengers got up to leave, watching once more in annoyance as double the amount piled on to replace the space they had left in their wake. The train was over crowded and had that tell tale scent of hot human flesh in a tight, ill ventilated environment.  
His desire to draw the hidden pistol from his jacket only increased when a middle aged man shifted to his left, leaning heavily against Sebastian’s arm as the train took off again, pulling away from the stop.  
They had thirty more minutes of this until they were supposed to arrive at their location. Thirty more minutes of hell. 

While he managed to shove the male away from him with a well placed elbow in the man’s shoulder blade he looked around for Jim, only now noticing the kid was lost among the crowd. Jim tended to sit away from Sebastian at times like these, complaining that Sebastian drew too much attention. At 6’6, built like a brick house and with a large scar running down one side of his face to the other he did tend to attract some attention it was true, but he didn’t like letting Jim out of his sight. 

The kid was like a cat. One moment it would be coiled up on your lap, the next it’d be hiding behind the sofa tearing apart a mouse for entertainment.  
He brushed passed the other passengers while keeping an eye out for a mop of black hair and a splattering of freckles over pale skin, eventually seeing the back of Jim’s head at the other end of the carriage.  
At least he hadn’t decided to jump off at the last stop and leave Sebastian in the dark, though from the looks of things something was wrong. 

With so many passengers in one place Jim was forced to stand, currently trapped between the carriage wall and a man around Sebastian’s age, probably a little older. Brown hair, more well built then Jim (though that wasn’t hard to accomplish), a few scratches on his exposed upper arms and neck, a tattoo of what looked to be a crest of sorts peeking out above his jacket.  
What Sebastian was more interested in though was where the man’s hands were currently located.

He watched as Jim squirmed, seeing the older males hands slide up under the kids T-shirt and do something beneath the fabric which made Jim press himself closer to the wall.  
It didn’t take long for Sebastian to force his way through the crowd to Jim’s side, grabbing the brown haired male and yanking him back, forcing him to the ground with an audible crack as his head connected sharply with the metal railing behind him. 

People shifted around them though no one seemed sure what had happened, people too busy looking out for themselves to focus on a nameless adolescent bleeding out onto the ground.  
Sebastian grabbed Jim around the wrist and pulled him from the carriage, passing down the train until they reached the one at the end and into the disabled toilet, pushing Jim inside first before following in after and locking the door. 

It was only when he looked at the kids face that he saw the tell tale smirk plastered over his features.  
Little shit.  
He’d been acting, per usual. 

**“Oh Sebby. That wasn’t very nice. He was only playing. You should have heard all the things he said he’d do to me haha, apparently he liked my eyes, and my ass. I didn’t think these jeans were that appealing but hell, I’ve been wrong before”** he turned to admire his reflection in the stained glass, even giving his rear a once over with the palm of his hand to emphasize the point. 

**“You can’t go attacking anyone who lays a finger on me. Not unless I tell you. Do you understand Sebastian?”** the playful lilt had gone in an instant, instead replaced with the cold calculating tone of Jim Moriarty, seventeen year old criminal mastermind. 

Sebastian nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed just below Jim’s left ear, unable to stare back Jim’s gaze.  
After a few moments of dragged out silence Jim broke into laughter, propping himself up on the side of his sink with his legs stretched out resting on top of the closed toilet seat for support. 

**“I guess I shouldn’t be too harsh. No harm done after all. Not really anyway”**  
He picked at some dirt beneath the nail on his left hand, the skin around his fingertips red raw from where he often bit and chewed at them, tearing off bits of flesh from what Sebastian could only assume was boredom. 

When Sebastian didn’t say anything in response Jim merely sighed, tilting his head to one side before reaching out to toy with the hem of the older mans collar, yanking him forwards sharply to settle between his parted thighs. With the added contact it was clear to tell that maybe Jim had actively been enjoying his little touch up, based on the reaction pressing into Sebastian side at least. 

**_“Sebby be a dear”_**  
He didn’t need to say anything else. Though Jim’s sexuality often seemed fleeting an unstable Sebastian still kept in mind that the kid was at the height of puberty. He doubt even the most well composed teen could keep his cool all of the time, even Jim needed to let off steam every now and again.  
He moved his hand to Jim’s thigh, fingers trailing up from above his knee, curving inwards as he reached his pelvis until he cupped the bulge beneath his hand where he rolled his palm and earned a small sound of pleasure from Jim. Luckily this wasn’t the first time Jim had used him to let off steam so he knew how the boy liked it. The first time they had done something like this he had been very clear on how he liked to be treated. 

Not too rough but not too soft, if you treated him like a woman he’d bite your face off, and trying to be overly dominant was a big no. It was like walking a tight rope, a tightrope with man eating sharks waiting below to tear you apart at the smallest mistake.

Luckily Sebastian didn’t make mistakes. 

With two fingers he parted the boys jeans, sliding his hand down under the tight layer of denim and through the front slit of his boxers to wrap around hardened flesh. Jim’s legs parted on instinct, inviting Sebastian to get closer which the man happily obliged to. If he looked like he wasn’t eager to please, the younger would no doubt take offence.  
He moved his hand back and spat onto his open palm before wrapping it back around Jim’s cock, sliding his hand from base to tip, dragging the pad of his thumb up over the boys sensitive prick making Jim squirm in a manner which caused Sebastian’s own cock to throb. 

**“N-no teasing Sebby”**  
He felt one of Jim’s fingers tap him on the tip of the nose as if he were a dog, to which Sebastian leant up and nipped at the air in front of the digit, playing up to the role, making Jim laugh softly under laboured breath. 

He could get away with things like this as long as he kept within the well enforced boundaries Jim had implemented when it came to their sexual relationship. Light teasing and playfulness was allowed but only to a point, anything too over the top and he would quickly see Jim’s attitude do a complete 180, often leaving Sebastian hard and wanting but with nothing to show for his efforts.  
He nipped at Jim’s finger once more before retuning his attention back to the task at hand, tightening his grip around the males cock before dipping his head down and engulfing the head between his lips. He moved his hand down, squeezing around the base while increasing the suction around his prick, before sliding his lips down and taking the whole length into his mouth.  
For a teen Jim was relatively impressive in size, not as well endowed as Sebastian, but he had something to be proud of. Either way Sebastian was able to take him in one. Shortly after Jim started coming to him for things like this Sebastian thought it best to desensitise his gag reflex for future use.  
Jim had been pleased with the results. 

He glanced upwards when he heard a faint cracking sound, watching in interest as Jim slammed his head back against the mirror behind him, causing it to vibrate against the metal backing it to the wall.  
It seemed Jim was more needy than usual. He often got more pent up when they were on assignments, and to think about it Jim hadn’t been to Sebastian for ‘relaxation’ in a while now. 

The kid was gagging for it.

“W-why did you stop?”

Jims voice snapped him out of his daze and he quickly continued to suck and lick at the boys cock, pressing the flat of his tongue to the base of Jim’s prick. If his old army buddies could see him now he doubt they’d be impressed. Honestly he’d never thought he’d find himself on his knees, sucking off a kid nearly half his age on a train, let alone working for said ‘kid’. But Jim was, well, he just had something about him that made people obey him. On the rare occasion Sebastian had seem Jim interact with is clients face to face it had only taken him a few words, a well placed glare here and there, and people would just seem to roll over on their backs and do whatever he wanted. 

He’s once asked Jim if he’d been this manipulative as a child but held gotten no response. Every time he tried to talk to him about his childhood Jim would either ignore him or change the conversation. Sebastian didn’t care though. All that mattered was the here and now.   
He pulled back for a split second, slathering two fingers with a quick coating of saliva before reaching forwards and tugging down Jim’s jeans further, hitching him up a fraction to slide them down under his ass, leaving them once they reached mid calf. 

Jim stirred, seeming interested in what Sebastian was doing, though his attention was quickly drawn back to the snipers mouth when he swirled his tongue up over his prick and hollowed his cheeks out simultaneously, causing a variety of curse words to fall from the younger’s lips.   
The saliva slicked fingers trailed up Jim’s inner thigh towards the cleft of his ass, dipping between the fabric of the boys boxers until Sebastian found what he was looking for and pressed one finger knuckle deep into Jim’s body. He tensed, arching his hips back and then pressing them down onto the intrusion, used to the sensation but still being caught off guard occasionally. Sebastian didn’t make a habit of this. He and Jim had yet to have ‘real’ sex, and feeling how tight the kid was really didn’t help with his self control. 

Truth be told he wanted to fuck him. Badly. Morals be damned the kid was hot. Completely fucked up, a mental case, but hot as hell in his strange little way. It was more of a power control thing then anything. Sebastian just wanted to watch Jim let go, if only for a few seconds. Just wanted to see him finally snap and lose that tightly woven mask he always wore.

He pressed the second finger into the younger’s body and curled his finger tips upwards towards his prostate, having memorised the location with ease. It was like clicking a gun really, like pulling the trigger. His fingers curved upwards towards him and Jim’s back arched, pressing his cock deep into Sebastian’s throat, a strangled moan being pulled from the boy much to the snipers delight.

Jim roughly tugged at his hair and Sebastian looked up, seeing a faint red blush beginning to settle over his cheeks.   
“Enough now Sebby. This is boring. Come on, we have a job to do” And with that Jim pushed Sebastian aside, freeing Sebastian’s fingers from his rear and promptly pulling up his jeans over his still prominent erection. 

This was another thing Sebastian didn’t get. Every so often Jim would just stop. Without any sort of indication it was like the guy just bored of foreplay and decided that, even without getting off, he didn’t want to join in any longer. Apparently it was nothing Sebastian had done (the first time this had happened he’d assumed he’d done something wrong), it was just that Jim grew bored with the stimulation and needed to find something else to interest him, even if it meant the job was left half done.   
Sebastian huffed and readjusted his own clothes, following Jim out of the bathroom with a slightly miffed frown on his face and stepping out into the main train carriage, and then out onto the platform when the train slowly came to a stop. 

They still had a murder to commit after all.


End file.
